14: For When You Feel So Alone
by sapphire.octopus
Summary: Gabriella flees from home after a fight with her mother, trying to get away from everything. She's never felt so alone, until someone comes to save her. Bad summary, but based on a true story. A Troyella one-shot. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** When I'm angry, upset, happy, or just in the mood, I write stories in a journal, using the characters of Lilly and Paul as a backdrop. Usually they are short drabbles, and I leave them off, with the possibility of continuing them, but honestly, I almost never do. In order to not confuse myself, I number them. I was reading through my journal, and I stumbled across this story. I thought it was funny when I realized that the number for this story was fourteen. I felt like it was a sign or something. I remember writing this; in fact, this is one of the stories that I have posted here that is about as true to form as you can get. Gabriella's emotions, especially at the beginning are exactly what I was feeling as I wrote this. But enough about me. I hope you enjoy this story, and sorry for the really long author's note, I just wanted to impress upon you the importance of this story to me. Please read and review!

**Summary: **Gabriella flees from home after a fight with her mother, trying to get away from everything. She's never felt so alone, until someone comes to save her. A Troyella one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**#14: For When You Feel So Alone**

Gabriella sat on a park bench, legs tucked under her, iPod turned on, watching the sunset over the houses that surrounded the urban paradise. On her lap was a sketchbook, opened to a blank page. A pen was poised at the top of the page, though it was held loosely in her hand. In the distance, she could hear the sound of a car, and she looked hoping against hope that it would be _his_ car. Maybe he would sense her and wave, offer to give her a ride home, which she would of course have to turn down, because she couldn't go home right now. But that thought was negligible, because it would be the thought that counted.

She smiled.

He would do it.

That is why she loved, no liked him. Why they were such good friends. Because he actually cared.

At least, she thought he did, and she contented herself with believing this to be the truth.

Across the small park, Gabriella spotted a mother and father playing with their son and the family dog. She looked on with sad distant eyes, relishing in the time when life had been that easy. So much had changed. Indeed, the fact that she was sitting there to observe this family was proof enough.

Her pen flowed across the page, writing words to a sweet melody, speaking of memories and lives long gone.

_Nowhere to call home, and I'm all alone. All this talk, and all these lies, and I'm still all alone._

Gabriella felt her eyes water up, and pushed back her tears. As she looked at the lyrics on the page below her, and sang them back under her breath, she felt a presence beside her. In shock and embarrassment, she looked over into his worried eyes. Unable to help herself, she let the tears fall. Troy brought an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. His arms were warm, safe, and inviting, and Gabriella snuggled close and cried, not afraid of letting him see her like this.

She wasn't exactly sure why she didn't feely embarrassed when she was in his arms, but somehow she knew he wouldn't hold it against her, nor would it change his opinion of her.

As her crying lessened, he lifted her chin and she looked down, suddenly too scared to meet his eyes. Troy wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, and tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong Elle Belle?"

Gabriella smiled at the nickname. She sniffed, and then answered, "It's nothing really, just my mother again." He caressed her cheek softly, silently begging her to continue. "I know her heart is in the right place, but I just can't deal with her anymore. It's like I can't ever do anything right anymore. No matter what I do, even if it was well done, it isn't enough, and something is wrong with it. And I'm sorry, but I'm fucking sick of it!"

As she spoke, she gripped her sketchbook harder, until her knuckles turned white. Troy gently placed his hand on the top of her, and her death grip loosened.

"Tell you what, come with me. I have something that will make you feel better."

Gabriella looked up at him doubtfully, but nodded and agreed.

Troy stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed onto it, and stood up. Taking her iPod out, she wrapped her headphones, which had long since fallen out of her ears, around her iPod and placed it back into her pocket. She closed her sketchbook, and hand in hand, they walked to his car.

Troy glanced at the book that she was holding so close to her chest. She looked up at him questioningly. He smiled awkwardly at her.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering what you were writing about, but of course, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I understand that it is private stuff. I'm not like Chad or Sharpay."

Gabriella laughed quietly. "If it were anyone else, I'd be afraid to show them, but you I trust," she blushed and then smiled back up at him, "anyway, it's just something I was writing. Song lyrics."

Troy nodded in understanding.

They got into the car and as he started to drive, a familiar song began to play. Gabriella looked over at him.

"Is this?" she trailed off.

"Yeah, it's the CD you made me last year. I listen to it when I'm in a melancholy mood. It always makes me feel better."

"Oh! Was something the matter?" Gabriella asked, her voice and face betraying her worry.

"Oh no," replied Troy, who was clearly embarrassed, "I just missed you. With school out, and my job, plus basketball training with my father, I haven't seen you in a while. Sounds silly, I know, but then… well, that's me"

Gabriella laughed. "I don't think you are silly. It's actually kind of cute."

They both blushed at her words.

"Anyway, want to tell me where we are going?"

"No, not really, but I can tell you that we're almost there."

They say in companionable silence, listening to the music until Troy brought the car to a stop.

"Hey, isn't this­–"

"Almost there, so keep quiet," said Troy, cutting her off. He got out of the car and walked around to open Gabriella's door and taking her hand in his own, he graciously helped her out of the car. Gabriella noticed how their fingers seemed to intertwine on their own accord. There was something comforting about this, though even more so was the fact that once she was out of the car, Troy made no move to remove his hand from hers.

"Bring your sketchbook," he said, referring to the black bound book that now lay forgotten on her seat. She glanced up at him curiously, but conceded.

Hand in hand they walked towards the building, towards their spot. Gabriella smiled to herself, realizing that she fully should have known that he would bring her here.

She was not at all surprised when he pulled out a key, most likely copied from his father's.

He opened the door, and led her into the darkened hallway. She looked around, finding the school both comforting and creepy in its current empty and ignored state.

They proceeded in silence towards their spot, each using the time to collect their thoughts, and simply enjoying the feel of one another.

"I was on my way here when I saw you. I know that it's our spot, but I go here all the time, especially when I'm missing you. I know it sounds dumb and cheesy, but it makes me feel closer to you. Sometimes, when I can't deal with things at home, I come here, bring my iPod and listen to our mix as the sun sets and I feel like you are here with me, and then, its like magically, all the pieces of the puzzle fall together and melt away. Suddenly, everything is okay."

Gabriella looked up at him, slightly shocked, but also pleased and elated.

"I never knew you were such a romantic, Troy." He looked away in embarrassment. "And that's really sweet that you do that. It makes me feel important and special."

He quickly turned towards her, and looked into her eyes with a smile. "Gabriella, you are special. So very very special."

His eyes traveled down her face before he leant down and brushed his lips against hers.

Her lips tingled, and she felt safe, special, and loved, and as she was about to respond, he pulled back as though he had been shocked and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that I was just caught up in the moment," started Troy, looking away. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, betraying his nerves.

He started to speak again, but before he could finish, Gabriella leant up and silenced him with a kiss.

Surprised, Troy mentally shook himself, before his kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she laced her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play with his hair as they kiss gently, but with more passion than either knew they had. He pulled away and nuzzled her nose before looking into her eyes, kissing her forehead, and pulling her into a tight hug.

Gabriella snuggled into his chest.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone.

* * *

There you go! Please review, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
